User blog:Gameshowguy2000/How to tell a different opinion from a stupid opinion
I know some of you reading this are looking at the title and saying, "Really, John? Really?" Yes, really. Recently, I found a video of the infamous fight scene between Joseph and Chef Ramsay from Season 6 of Hell's Kitchen (you know, the one where Joseph was asked "First nominee and why?" and he couldn't even answer that). One commentator said he hoped Joseph broke Ramsay's nose, and even said he himself would hire Joseph. I said that's the stupidest thing he's ever said, and hiring Joseph would make his future restaurant (and restaurant career) a disaster, finances and customer base going down the drain. So he got back at me and said, "Why are you so butt-hurt if people have different opinions??" And I told him (and this is where the post's title comes in): It's one thing to have a different opinion. It's another when it's a stupid opinion. IMO, while different from me as it may have been, it was stupid. Then when I told him I am a fan of Chef Ramsay (and I am almost certain most everyone is, I don't know who isn't nor do I want to know), he said, "So you get to decide who's opinion is stupid and who's is not?? This is exactly the kind of mindset Gordon Ramsay has - Arrogant and Egoistic." And so I told him something he didn't nor will ever understand, and get ready to cover your ears if the decibels are too loud: CHEF RAMSAY IS NOT ARROGANT NOR IS HE EGOISTIC. THERE'S A HEAD CHEF'S JOB ON THE LINE, AND IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE HIM YELLING AT YOU, YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE ON HELL'S KITCHEN! Then he said, "There you go. Your argument is from a biased view point because you like Ramsay. Therefore, it's pointless because you can't look at it from a neutral perspective." There is no neural perspective, because as most everyone remembers from watching that episode, JOSEPH WAS THE IDIOT. HE COULDN'T ANSWER A SIMPLE QUESTION, AND HAD THE GALL TO CHALLENGE RAMSAY TO A FIGHT. But to say it was biased? No. Uh-uh. As everyone knows, and say it with me, RAMSAY'S HOUSE, RAMSAY'S RULES. YOU DON'T EVER TALK BACK TO HIM, YOU ANSWER HIS QUESTIONS, AND YOU SURE AS HECK DON'T CHALLENGE HIM TO A FIGHT. AND ABOVE ALL, YOU DON'T WALK OUT UNLESS HE KICKS YOU OUT. (You're asking me about the walking out part, right? Well, we've seen chefs walk out after they decided they couldn't handle Ramsay any longer.) And then I told him if he was gonna continue bashing me like that I would block him. And he said he was so scared (he should be), and asked "Who the F--- cares? Do you seriously think that I or anyone else gives a s--t what you think? F--k off you c--t!" And I blocked him...and I channeled my inner Ramsay and finished it off with a simple, you guessed it, GET OUT! JUST TAKE YOUR (BLEEP)ING JACKET OFF AND GET THE (BLEEP) OUT! (BLEEP) OFF! Yeah, you can tell I am a Ramsay fan...and I like him for his US shows as much as I do his UK shows (which, if you're lucky, you can find on YouTube; BTW, some of his UK shows are instructional cooking, so if anyone's thinking of getting into the restaurant business, you can learn a thing or two from him) Anyway, in closing--there's a difference between someone having a different opinion, and someone having a stupid opinion. Rest assured, I blocked that guy and I wasn't taking him calling me biased just because I like Chef Ramsay. '''If he says something about your cooking, you take it on the chin. Don't EVER talk back. He wants you to succeed, whether you want to be the next head chef/Hell's Kitchen winner, or even the next MasterChef (whether it be the adult or kids' version; though of course, he always watches his mouth with the kids...it would make for bad TV if he did swear at the kids...though once he accidentally said the S word and meant "sugar" as in "Sugar! Sugar! Sugar!"--from the Whipped Cream episode) Alright...now that I have calmed down from channeling my inner Ramsay (and while I may not cook as well as him, that doesn't mean I can't learn a thing or two from him), throw in your two cents...and make sure they're not (bleep)ing raw (sorry, couldn't resist). Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 00:45, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts